


Kiss me awake, my love

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Somnophillia, Harry is influenced by the horcrux inside of him, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Voldemort, Voldemort wins AU ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: During the battle inside the Ministry of Magic Dumbledore cast a powerful curse and Voldemort falls into a deep sleep.Lucius Malfoy managed to get away and take his Lord's body with him.Now to find a way to wake the Dark Lord again. A true love's kiss? Why not? And who else fitted better than the one the Dark Lord obsessed about? Harry Potter.





	Kiss me awake, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it and many thanks to Drei for betaing❤!

**Kiss me awake, my love**

Harry watched as Dumbledore and Voldemort fought, aware of the growing tension and the pain in his head. His scar pulsed as he saw that Voldemort was getting more furious with each spell Dumbledore blocked.

 

Voldemort was trying to break through the headmaster's defenses to get to him, but Dumbledore stood his ground, protecting Harry with everything he had.

 

Harry was standing near the fountain, the enchanted statues guarding him. He could barely see what was happening and both wizards relied solely on wordless magic. A few stray spells would hit the statues, pieces breaking off of them and the loud noises made Harry flinch.

 

Through the small gaps that were created by the blast of Voldemort's spells, Harry could sometimes see what was happening and no matter what Voldemort did, he couldn't get close to either Dumbledore or him.

 

A furious scream echoed through the atrium and Harry tried to move past the statue, but it shifted, not letting him through.

 

From the new gap he saw Voldemort struggle against ropes that had come out of the ground. The Dark Lord looked up and Harry believed he saw a flash of fear in his eyes.

 

“Dumbledore!” Voldemort yelled, but it was almost like he was begging.

 

“You brought this upon yourself, Tom.” Dumbledore said in a gravelly voice.

 

Harry could only watch that the Dark Lord grunted as he started to look drowsy. It didn't take long before Voldemort dropped to his knees.

 

Feeling like it was safe, Harry made his way towards the headmaster and was relieved the statues didn't stand in his way. Dumbledore had his eyes fixed on the most feared Dark Lord of the century.

 

“Sir?” Harry asked softly as he saw Voldemort's eyes shoot towards him. The Dark Lord tugged on the ropes with a groan, but then his eyes dropped closed and his wand rolled from his fingers while the snake-like body dropped to the floor.

 

“Harry,” Dumbledore murmured and Harry looked up, meeting the headmaster's gaze filled with an apologising look. “Are you alright?”

 

Harry nodded numbly. He was fine and luckily all of them were. Sirius had almost been killed and in his rage Harry had gone after Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

But it had been a trap and Voldemort had been waiting for him. If Dumbledore had not arrived when he did, Harry was certain he would be nothing but a dead body lying on the floor.

 

“I am fine,” Harry muttered weakly as his eyes strayed back towards Voldemort. “What did you do to him, sir?”

 

“It is a very powerful sleeping spell, Harry,” Dumbledore said as he also looked at the sleeping body of his once student. “Only a kiss filled with true love can break it.”

 

Harry frowned at the still body, wondering why it unnerved him so. Many people had died because of Voldemort. Maybe being forced to sleep forever wasn't a well deserved punishment. Voldemort deserved far worse, but who was he to judge? They would probably put him in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

 

“Let's meet up with the rest. I believe they had captured all the Death Eaters.” Dumbledore said.

 

Now that Voldemort wasn't a threat anymore they made their way to where they knew the others were.

 

The first thing that Harry noticed when they met up with rest was that there was a Death Eater missing. Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

 

And soon after, they entered an empty atrium. The sleeping Dark Lord was gone.

* * *

 

“Lucius! Let me in.” Bellatrix whined at the other side of the bedroom door.

 

Lucius didn't bother replying, knowing that she wouldn't give up anytime soon.

 

Since the terrible ordeal at the Ministry of Magic, his Lord was fast asleep and no matter what they tried, nothing could wake him.

 

After a gathering of the remaining Death Eaters, Severus had proposed a terrible idea and Bellatrix had cackled with glee. But they had nothing to lose and Lucius had given Bellatrix entry to the Dark Lord's private chamber in his manor. A kiss from your true love. Severus said that it worked in Muggle fairytales and Lucius remembered hearing the same in Wizarding ones.

 

But now Lucius was once more the only one who could enter the Dark Lord's private chamber, and more importantly, the bedroom.

 

Lucius glanced towards the Dark Lord, who was still fast asleep. A shudder ran down his spine as he remembered Bellatrix placing kisses all over their Lord's face.

 

He wished once more he could obliviate himself. But even though the memory was scarring, he preferred to keep his mind intact.

 

Lucius moved closer, staring down at the serene face. It was very rare to see the Dark Lord so vulnerable and he wouldn't mess this up.

 

Lucius would find a way to wake him, no matter what. No matter how long it would take.

* * *

 

It was quiet since the battle inside the Ministry and the prophecy was considered to be lost.

 

But Dumbledore had been the one who had heard it first-hand and when he told Harry later that same evening, Harry had silently accepted the fact that Voldemort and he were mortal enemies.

 

But even after a year of silence from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, Harry only felt restless. Dumbledore assured him that there was no way that Voldemort could be awakened and without their leader, the Death Eaters were nothing.

 

And yet something felt wrong. Dumbledore's reassurance meant nothing to him. There was a constant tugging deep inside of him and whenever he slept, he felt himself floating, lost in sea, space or green meadows. It felt oddly calm and peaceful and yet the lingering feeling that there was someone watching him remained.

 

Harry had more than once wondered if it was because of the weird link between Voldemort and him and he had even asked the headmaster about it.

 

The revelation which followed only made Harry feel more detached and he didn't know how to tell his friends or Sirius.

 

A horcrux. Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort had created several horcruxes, objects in which a piece of his soul was stored in.

 

The diary had been a horcrux as well and Harry remembered their unfortunate meeting down in the Chamber of Secrets. The bloodied basilisk fang had destroyed it though, killing off a part of Voldemort's soul.

 

When Harry had remained silent after Dumbledore had told him the horrifying truth he asked a question that changed everything. “Are you perhaps feeling sorry for Tom, Harry?”

 

Harry had said no. But now as he was sitting on his bed inside the Gryffindor dorms and felt he couldn't sleep he knew he had been too quick to reply.

 

It was nearing the end of the school year and Dumbledore had showed him several memories he had acquired, or ones of himself, of the young Tom Riddle.

 

Harry could far too easily relate to Voldemort and what he had been through. And after seeing how the young Tom Riddle had been treated in the Orphanage he could understand Voldemort's desire to destroy their kind.

 

It didn't make anything Voldemort had done right, but it made Harry sympathise with him. And now that he found out that there was a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him, Harry felt lost.

 

He didn't know what he should do and Dumbledore had promised him that he would find a way to keep him alive.

 

Harry pulled his blankets up to his chin and placed his head atop of his knees, his arms wrapped around them.

 

The headmaster wanted to stop Voldemort at all cost and had showed him a ring, which was also a horcrux. It had already been destroyed with Gryffindor's sword.

 

But when Harry had touched the gold ring with the black stone in it, he had felt an intense sadness.

 

A sadness so profound that it floored Harry completely. Maybe he was getting soft and he knew if there was a horcrux from Voldemort lying in front of him now, he wouldn't be able to destroy it.

 

It was perhaps that realisation the one that scared Harry the most.

* * *

 

Infiltrating and kidnapping a student from Hogwarts wasn't wise and Lucius waited patiently till the end of the school year.

 

The plan had been in making for some time now and it would need to be executed perfectly.

 

Lucius shifted, feeling far too heavy and stuck in a body that he loathed. He could hardly wait till the polyjuice wore off. But it suited his needs perfectly.

 

The Order members didn't suspect a thing as Harry's ‘uncle’ waited to pick him up.

 

Really, what he didn't do for his Lord. He better be rewarded, considering he had to take driving lessons.

 

A Malfoy driving a Muggle car, it was preposterous and yet he had done it. All to kidnap the Potter brat.

 

Lucius had observed the Dursley family and he couldn't understand why Potter went back there every Summer. They were the most disgraceful Muggles he had ever laid eyes upon and Lucius hadn't even entered their house on Privet Drive. The wards were strong and probably placed and even strengthened by Dumbledore.

 

Lucius felt relieved as he saw the Potter boy and his two friends. They were saying goodbye and Potter looked up, spotting him.

 

Lucius sneered which felt weird with his new face. “Get in.” He snarled, copying how the Muggle actually treated Potter. He had seen everything in Vernon Dursley's mind to know how to act and what to say. The Muggle had gone to work one day, but showed up far too late with a pitiful excuse and under the Imperius Curse.

 

Potter seemed unfazed as he muttered a yes, sir and placed his trunk and the empty cage of his pet owl in the back. Lucius cast a quick glance around, seeing the disguised Order members leave now that the boy was in the car with his uncle.

 

Lucius stepped in and started the car, glancing briefly at the rear mirror and seeing Potter stare out of the window.

 

As they stopped for a traffic light, Lucius turned, grabbing the boy by his arm, uncaring for the seat belts he grabbed his wand and disapparated them both.

* * *

 

Harry felt like he was pushed through a tiny tube and when his feet was once more landed on solid ground, he dropped to his knees, throwing up over a marble floor.

 

Harry gasped as he stared disorientated at the unknown cold floor beneath him. He had never apparated or been side-along apparated before, but he was certain that he had now.

 

His vomit disappeared in front of his eyes and he looked up, meeting his uncle's sneering face and a wand being pointed at him.

 

Whoever this was had used polyjuice to lure him into a false sense of safety. Or at least how safe the Dursley household was for someone who was a magical.

 

“Who?” Harry rasped as he stared at the familiar face and he would have laughed if it wasn't such a dire situation. Uncle Vernon holding a wand like this. That was surely something that he would never witness again.

 

“Stand up,” The unknown person ordered and Harry slowly got up. “Hands behind your back.”

 

Harry did what he was told and stiffened when rope wrapped around his wrists, tying them to his back. The polyjuiced person reached for him and Harry shifted backwards, which earned him a stinging hex to his right leg. “Stand still and I won't need to harm you.”

 

Harry gritted his teeth and breathed out deeply when the person felt his pockets and pulled his wand out. There went his last protection, Harry thought grimly.

 

“Walk.” The person ordered, waving his wand towards the only door in the empty room. The door flew open slowly and Harry knew he hardly had any choice as he started to walk.

 

With wide eyes and slightly in awe he walked into a hallway with two stairs on either side of it leading up.

 

A large chandelier was hanging on the roof and a few small lamps decorated the walls. “Up the stairs,” The familiar voice of his uncle said and Harry let out a deep sigh as he ascended the stairs to his right. With every step he took Harry felt his scar act up and he stopped, receiving another hard shove against his back. “I told you to walk.”

 

The wand against his back was a constant threat as he was being escorted. Harry walked stiffly, feeling the pain in his head increase with every step. There was no doubt in his mind where the Death Eater was leading him.

 

Finally they reached a door and the person waved his wand. As it opened Harry stared with dread at the bedroom that was revealed.

 

He was roughly shoved inside and barely lost his footing as the pain in his scar made him grit his teeth. The door closing behind him and being locked sounded far too loud in his ears as he tried to focus on his breathing.

 

Wandless and tied as he was, his chances of escaping were nil. He didn't like the idea of being so vulnerable in a bedroom where Voldemort was. Several doom scenarios went through his mind and he breathed deeply, trying to stay calm.

 

A hand on his shoulder steered him forward and for one second Harry struggled until he felt another stinging hex hit his back. He yelped, trying to get away but the hand on his shoulder held firm, making him wince.

 

“Next time you struggle, it will the Cruciatus Curse that will hit you.”

 

The threat made Harry grit his teeth as he glared up at his captor, trying to ignore his headache. “What do you want?”

 

“You will kiss the Dark Lord.” The person ordered as he tried to push him towards the large mahony bed.

 

Harry froze. “W-what!?” His mind caught up and he remembered what Dumbledore had said. Did this Death Eater truly believe that a kiss from him will be the cure? “You're mad!”

 

This earned him a sneer and the torture curse. Harry fell to his knees as the pain coursed through his body. Biting his bottom lip he thrashed, trying to ease or stop the pain.

 

It must have been only a few seconds when it stopped and Harry laid on the ground, panting heavily. The spell had not being as powerful as Voldemort's, but damn it still hurt. His scar was pulsing even more as if the Dark Lord was furious.

 

“You will do as you are told!” The Death Eater ordered.

 

Harry flinched as a hand pulled him up by his elbow. He weakly fought it, but with his body and especially his head aching, Harry couldn't stop the person from dropping him on the bed.

 

Harry nearly fell face first on top of Voldemort's chest. He hadn't looked at the bed yet, but now he was forced to. Harry stiffened as he saw the Dark Lord's sleeping face close to his and his scar was hurting even more, as if the horcrux was calling out to his main soul.

 

“Kiss him.” A wand pointed at the back of his neck and Harry held his breath.

 

Never, not even in the pensieve memories, had Harry seen the Dark Lord so relaxed and vulnerable.

 

“Now!” The Death Eater snarled.

 

Harry slowly sat up and looked back over his shoulder at his polyjuiced uncle, glaring daggers at him.

 

Part of him was relieved that this wouldn't be exactly his first kiss, though Cho's had not been a really great experience. But this… kissing the Dark Lord, it made him feel repulsed.

 

Harry turned back to face Voldemort with an angry glare. There was no way that Voldemort would wake up if he kissed him. There was no love to be found between them.

 

But still it felt wrong on so many levels as Harry leaned down, staring at the serene, unnaturally white face.

 

Harry had never even considered kissing boys before and now here he was being forced to kiss his enemy and a man three times his age.

 

“We don't have all the time in the world, Potter.” His uncle's voice snarled behind him.

 

Even if he bought more time, the Order might not even know that he was kidnapped. He had no choice and could only hope that the Death Eater would let him go after failing to wake up his precious Lord.

 

Taking a deep breath Harry leaned down even further, stopping shy of touching that lipless mouth underneath his.

 

Swallowing Harry closed his eyes as he imagined he was kissing someone else, perhaps a second better kiss with Cho.

 

Harry closed the gap and the briefest touch of his lips against Voldemort's made him gasp, eyes shooting open and fully wide as they stared down at hungry, red slitted eyes.

 

Harry pulled back instantly, trying to get away. But Voldemort's reaction was faster, even though he had just woken up. A cold hand tangled in his hair, sharp nails scratching his scalp, making him yelp as his scar was burning, but this time it wasn't so unpleasant as before.

 

Harry froze as Voldemort slowly sat up, while keeping him still. “Leave us.” Voldemort ordered with a rough voice that hadn't been used in a while. Harry heard the Death Eater leave, the door once more closing and this time Harry was locked in with a very much awake Dark Lord.

 

“Harry,” Voldemort hissed with a delighted grin. “Such a gift you give to me.”

 

Harry's lips thinned as he could still feel the cold touch of Voldemort's mouth against them. His glare increased as he tried to get free from Voldemort's grip.

 

The hand in his hair tightened, making him gasp as Voldemort's free hand moved up. Harry wriggled his hands, but the ropes only cut deeper into his skin. The long, slender finger slowly trailed over his pulsing scar.

 

Harry screamed and closed his eyes as it felt like his head was about to burst open.

 

Harry felt the hand move, strong fingers gripping his chin tightly. Harry's eyes opened wide as he gasped, trying to recover from the intense pain. His gasp turned into a groan as Voldemort's demanding lips met his.

 

For one second a split tongue twisted inside, curled around his tongue and Harry couldn't do anything but let it happen as he failed to free himself. The pain in his scar faded slowly but surely as the kiss deepened and Harry lost the will to bite down on Voldemort's tongue or mouth.

 

Harry was ashamed and flushed when Voldemort pulled away and he let out a pitiful whimper.

 

“Look at you, my precious horcrux.” Voldemort crooned, a sharp nail raking over Harry's cheek.

 

Harry gasped, feeling the sting as he stared with confused eyes at Voldemort. “You have been lonely, I know. I dreamt of you, Harry. You were always there.” Voldemort whispered and Harry opened his mouth, not knowing what to say as he felt warm and cold at the same time. It confused him.

 

Voldemort grinned at him. “My offer still stands. We can be great together.”

 

The offer was tempting. There was a pull inside of Harry that urged him to say yes. He wanted to stay and always have Voldemort look at him the way he did now. Like he was the only one in the whole world for him.

 

But it was wrong. Something had changed inside of him after their kiss. But then again Harry was still alive and now that Voldemort knew about him being his horcrux, there was no way that Voldemort would ever kill him.

 

“No.” Harry said, feeling his heart thumping inside his chest as the Dark Lord's look changed. His scar started to hurt again and he winced.

 

“No?” The Dark Lord whispered in a dangerous tone. The grip in his hair tightening again. Harry realised that Tom mustn't have heard ‘no’ that often. People feared him far too much to go against him.

 

“I think you meant yes, Harry.” Voldemort said, closing the small distance between them once more.

 

Harry stopped breathing and leaned as far back as he could, but Voldemort smirked and with a sudden movement he was lying on his tied arms and Voldemort loomed above him, the strong hand still holding his head, fingers woven through his black strands of hair.

 

Harry let out a horrified yelp when the larger body caged his and even though his mind screamed at him that this was wrong, his body and his heart had a different idea.

 

Harry stopped moving as he felt he was getting aroused and Voldemort started to place small kisses on his face. First one on his forehead, then on both of his cheeks, a small peck on his lips and Harry felt his heart beating faster as Voldemort kissed his neck.

 

“Stay,” Voldemort breathed and Harry gasped, eyes closing as teeth scraped over the sensitive skin on his neck. “You will never know pain or suffer again. I will cherish you forever.”

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down, seeing those red hungry eyes stare back at him. Voldemort was far too close and yet he couldn't remember why he said no in the first place.

 

There was no real reason to deny Voldemort's offer. They were both hurt before and Voldemort had always been alone. Even now Harry didn't think that the Dark Lord shared his inner thoughts with anyone.

 

“As your equal?” Harry questioned, seeing Voldemort's eyes flare in rage. Harry hissed at the pain in his scar and it ended as quickly as it had come.

 

Harry breathed heavily as he kept looking into those red eyes, feeling a tug inside his mind.

 

Voldemort leaned back and the hand grasping his hair let go, as a curious look appeared on Voldemort's face. Harry didn't move as Voldemort traced a finger his cheek.

 

“How odd,” Voldemort whispered, more to himself. “What a fool you are.”

 

“E-excuse me?” Harry asked dumbfounded.

 

“You love the person who killed your parents.” Voldemort stated as he tilted his head. “I always believed love was a foolish emotion, but this...” Voldemort's voice trailed off as he stared down at the tied up teen.

 

Harry felt his face turn red from the intense staring and the implication that he was in love with Voldemort. He didn't want to think about his messed up feelings. “You are one to speak!” Harry snarled as he wriggled and sat up, wishing his hands weren't still tied behind his back.

 

Voldemort blinked at him and Harry bit his bottom lip at the flare of pain on his scar as he continued. “A kiss like this doesn't really work if only one person is in love.”

 

Harry had read about the curse which Dumbledore had placed on the Dark Lord, needing to know what the odds were.

 

The reaction was instant as Voldemort lunged forward and two hands wrapped around his neck.

 

Harry cried out as the hands tightened. He tried to kick Voldemort off, but the Dark Lord straddled his legs, caging him in completely.

 

“Do not misunderstand me, Harry,” Voldemort hissed down at him and Harry fought against the urge to black out as spots danced in his vision and his lungs screamed for air. “I only care for myself and you should consider yourself lucky that you carry a piece of my soul.”

 

Harry tried to let Voldemort know that he was losing the battle and his body grew weak. His mouth was fully opened but the pressure around his neck depraved him from the much needed oxygen. His vision was blurring despite his glasses still perched on his nose

 

Harry's eyes slipped close as he begged for it to stop. He soon lost the battle and the last view he saw was Voldemort looking down at him with an indescribable gaze.

* * *

 

When Harry woke, he felt warm and content. But he was immediately awake as he realised he was lying on top of another moving body.

 

With wide eyes, his memories returned and he glanced up, unsurprised to find Voldemort looking down at him.

 

His first reaction was to pull away but he didn't. Even though he knew it would have been better. But the feeling of finally having a place where he belonged and felt content was too overwhelming.

 

No one had ever looked at him the way Voldemort did. Who was he to deny this? There was a smaller part inside of him rebelling against this, saying that Voldemort had nearly choked him to death.

 

“What happens now?” Harry asked softly, afraid of breaking the peaceful silence while they regarded each other. It shouldn't feel peaceful, a part inside of him said.

 

Outside this bedroom, a war was brewing and they were sworn enemies. Harry wanted nothing more to have a peaceful and happy life. He didn't want to go to war and see the awful results.

 

Voldemort's hand softly moved over his back, easing the tension and his worries. “I will keep my promise. As long as you stay by my side, no harm will come to you.”

 

Harry sat up and frowned. “Are you going to wage war on the Ministry and Dumbledore?” He questioned.

 

Voldemort shifted, moving so he was seated against the headboard. “There are certain rules which need to be changed, Harry. But naive as you are, you don't know the inner workings of the Ministry.”

 

Harry forced a smile on his face at the insult. “If you think a war and murder will fix this, you are the one who is naive.”

 

Red eyes flashed angrily and Harry's hand flew to his forehead at the sudden pain. “They won't listen to reason, you fool. Do you think I did not try?”

 

Harry flinched, confused because he had not heard this before. Voldemort let out an irritated groan. “You only heard Dumbledore and the light's side of the story. Before I started the First Wizarding War, I spoke with the Minister and Dumbledore. But both believed I was insane, too far gone and that the Dark Magic was dangerous. They didn't listen to my demands.”

 

Harry listened, shocked by Voldemort's admission. “Why isn't this known?”

 

“Because they wish to paint me in a bad light, of course,” Voldemort shrugged as he raised his hand and gently placed it on Harry's shoulder. “Will you listen to me?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Harry replied as he felt Voldemort's hand slowly move down his arm. He knew what it felt like to be alone and to be unheard and he didn't wish it on anyone.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” Voldemort smiled and it looked so wrong to see such an inhuman face smile. But it looked genuine and Harry couldn't recall ever seeing Tom or Voldemort smile like this.

 

Harry's heart beat louder as Voldemort's hand had reached his and he gently picked it up, guiding it in between them, intertwining their fingers.

 

“You are my true love. There is no doubt about it. You can feel it, don't you?” Voldemort asked him and Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

 

“I feel it too. I feel alive and my heart beats faster,” Voldemort whispered, bringing Harry's hand closer and placing it atop of his chest. “You were made for me.”

 

Harry could feel it against the palm of his hand, a steady strong heartbeat that was going pretty fast. Harry's mouth opened as he focused on it, realising that it was beating in synch with his.

 

Voldemort used his free hand to pull him closer. “You belong with me and deep down you know this.” Voldemort said.

 

Harry let him be pulled closer until their chest were touching, his hand trapped in between. His free hand went to Voldemort's shoulder, but he honestly didn't know if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

 

Something felt wrong, but Harry couldn't pinpoint what it was as Voldemort placed his lipless mouth on his and kissed him once more.

 

Harry gasped into the kiss as his hand on Voldemort's shoulder moved to the Dark Lord's nape, making sure he couldn't get away.

 

Voldemort laughed into the kiss. “ _Yessss_.” It was a soft whisper hissed in parseltongue and it made Harry's head spin, his eyes fluttering closed as Voldemort turned the sweet kiss into a demanding, rough one.

 

Harry didn't complain as he moaned, submitting entirely to the one who made him feel more alive than ever.

* * *

 

It was two years later that Harry realised he had been mislead and that Voldemort had actually lied.

 

Though the Dark Lord simply said that he might have exaggerated on some things…

 

Around that time the Light had already lost and Dumbledore had died because of a cursed object. The Ministry was in Voldemort's hands now and Muggleborns were forced to choose between living in the magical community or with their family and the Muggles. If they chose the latter, their memories would be wiped entirely.

 

Hermione had picked her family. Voldemort had told him that much and it hit Harry rather hard that his dear friend had forgotten everything from the past years.

 

Harry had lost as well. But his battle had been different. It was his heart that had been on the line.

 

And he didn't know when or how it happened, but he had fallen in love with the Dark Lord. Maybe he had already lost from the start and now when he considered leaving or going against Voldemort, there was always this small voice inside his mind that stopped him.

 

Voldemort knew it. Those red eyes gleamed with victory every time they had sex or Harry looked at him.

 

The Dark Lord would wear that smug grin that said: _‘I won and your heart is mine.’_

 

It was the horrible truth. It wasn't chains, blackmail or even threats that bound him. It was love and Harry realised that Dumbledore had been wrong. Love wasn't the greatest power in the universe. It was a curse…

  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I forgot to tag anything!  
> It turned out a bit darker than I had planned 😅.


End file.
